


a beautiful person will always see beauty in others

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, casual dom sub dynamics, trans male giwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: A bored night in the studio leads to Hyungu tying Giwook up with his own bass guitar strap and loving every inch of him.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	a beautiful person will always see beauty in others

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just a dysphoria warning. i do explicitly describe giwook’s genitals. be mindful of this if that may bother you. i wish my trans weve pals a very pleasant evening <3

Inspiration has run dry as the night has run long, and now, more than anything else, Giwook and Hyungu are biding their time before they have to return to the dorms. For now, Giwook can cuddle up in Hyungu’s lap, in the comfort of his own studio, in his own chair, and melt into his boyfriend’s warmth. Hyungu’s cologne, body wash, and shampoo have all faded with the day, but Giwook finds it comforting. He's in love with every facet of Hyungu and cozying up to his most raw form of human existence is one of them. 

Hyungu hums as he fiddles with the furry, cheetah print strap for Giwook’s bass guitar, which sits propped up against the desk. He chuckles to himself and plants a kiss to the top of Giwook’s head. 

“What’s so funny?” Giwook asks, sensing that he’s up to something. 

Hyungu rests his chin on Giwook’s head. “Ah, nothing,” he says, continuing to fondle the guitar strap. “It’s just, wouldn’t this make for a fun restraint?” 

“Hyung!” Giwook exclaims, playfully hitting Hyungu in the chest. 

“What?” Hyungu laughs. “Think about it, wouldn’t it work?” 

Giwook stops and considers. They had talked about bondage before, discussed what they had around the dorm to use, the pros and cons of buying toys online, but never settled on anything. The strap is made of nice, soft leather that’s only gotten softer from years of use. The fake fur may prove to be itchy but, all things considered, Giwook thinks this might be worth a try. 

“Yeah,” he says softly. “It could work.” 

Hyungu pauses, running his fingers through the fur on the strap. “You wanna try it?” 

“Right now?”

Hyungu laughs fondly. “If you’d want to.” 

Giwook snuggles into the crook of Hyungu’s neck and mumbles, “I really want to.”

With a few turns of some knobs, Hyungu detaches the strap from the bass and sets it on the desk. He looks down at his boyfriend curled up in his lap and admires his squished, round cheeks, the wispy little eyelashes of his shut eyes, and his perfectly messy hair. He looks like an angel, and to Hyungu, he might as well be one. 

Hyungu grabs Giwook gently by the jaw and turns his head to make him look him in the eye. Giwook looks up at him with fluttering lashes and is met with a flurry of kisses all over his face. “I love you,” Hyungu says, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Giwook’s button nose. 

“Love you too.” Giwook giggles and sits up straight to kiss Hyungu on the mouth with an exaggerated “Mwah!” 

Hyungu stands, swooping his confused boyfriend up with him and then promptly plopping him down in the chair. “Trust me,” he says, kneeling before Giwook and reaching over him to the desk to retrieve the guitar strap. Giwook puts his wrists together without having to be told; Hyungu wraps the strap around his small wrists and ties it in a messy knot. 

Giwook wriggles his arms to test the limits of the restraint. It’s tight, but not too tight. He looks down at Hyungu with wide eyes. “Now what?”

Hyungu smiles and spreads Giwook’s legs apart. He slides his fingers beneath one of the rips in his skinny jeans and says, “Well, we could start by taking these off.” He trails his hands up along Giwook’s thighs, unclasps the button of his jeans, and slowly unzips the zipper. “Shimmy for me,” he directs, pulling Giwook’s jeans down past his hips, over his knees. Giwook helps by lastly kicking them to the floor. 

Hyungu brushes his fingers up against Giwook’s briefs but he falters at the lack of a certain something there.

Giwook exhales sheepishly. “I didn’t feel like packing today.” 

“No worries,” he assures, leaving a kiss to Giwook’s inner thigh. “It’s okay for me to touch you, right?”

“Mhm. I know the uncomfy word.” 

Hyungu laughs. “The safeword?” 

“The word I use when I’m uncomfy. Yes, exactly,” he retorts with a smug smile that makes Hyungu want to pinch his cheeks. 

Hyungu just shakes his head and runs a hand up Giwook’s shirt. He brushes across his soft tummy and up along his rib cage. Giwook’s small frame allows Hyungu to dance his fingers along each and every rib. Hyungu’s hand covers nearly half of Giwook’s body. He worries he could break him if he were any less gentle than his naturally sedated disposition wills him to be. 

“I thought you said you were gonna touch me,” Giwook huffs, squirming in his seat. 

“You’re so impatient.” Hyungu taps arrhythmically on his waist. “Okay, help me get these off then.” He nods and pulls down Giwook’s underwear unceremoniously. Once they’re discarded in the same pile as his jeans, Hyungu hooks his arms underneath Giwook’s legs and shifts his hips upwards. Giwook shivers at the sudden exposure and hides his face behind his bound wrists. 

“I thought you wanted me to touch you, baby. Now you’re shy?” Hyungu teases, nestling his face between Giwook’s legs. He presses a kiss into his innermost thigh, inches from the warmth that’s making Giwook blush. He slots his fingers between his inner lips. He mouths against his skin, “I didn’t even do anything and you’re already wet.” He hovers his mouth over Giwook’s entrance, his hot breath makes him twitch. 

“Please,” Giwook begs.

“Please what?” 

“You know what!” He pouts. 

“Okay, okay.” Hyungu takes pity on him, finally making contact with Giwook’s crotch, licking a stripe upwards and sucking on his clit. Giwook whimpers and fumbles, desperately trying to grab a hold of Hyungu’s hair. What he ends up doing instead is hitting Hyungu in the back of the head and pinning him down with his tiny, clasped hands. 

Hyungu laughs at Giwook’s wrecked state, but the vibrations go directly to Giwook’s clit, only making him whine and squirm more. He presses his tongue flat against his entrance before prodding inside, taking in all of Giwook’s juices; he tastes of salty sweat and his body’s natural wetness. “You’re so delicious,” Hyungu groans, swallowing his boyfriend’s essence. 

Giwook keens in response and grinds his hips against Hyungu’s face like a bitch in heat, slicking him up from his nose to his chin. His frantic movements cause one of his cheetah print jackets on the back of the chair to fall to the floor with a soft thud. “Fuck,” he breathes out. 

Hyungu tightens his hold on Giwook’s legs and mutters softly, “I can’t fuck you if you don’t keep still, dummy.” Hyungu gets himself into a rhythm that makes Giwook’s pussy pound, thumbing at his clit as he laps him up. 

The wet squelching and slurping noises ring in Giwook’s ears. His toes curl and he stomps his feet, unable to do anything with his hands. His cries turn into a pathetic slew of words, “Please, please. I’ll cum, fuckfuckfuck.” 

Hyungu keeps up his pace, rubbing circles on Giwook’s clit and tonguing deep inside of him. He holds Giwook’s wriggling body still as his walls start to pulse. 

“Fuck! I’m—“ Giwook cuts himself off with a choked yelp. His orgasm hits him like a freight train. Every touch, every movement of his boyfriend’s tongue, is a punch to the gut, and it feels so fucking good. Hyungu doesn’t stop until Giwook has his fingers half tangled in his hair so tight he worries he may rip it out. 

Once Giwook’s moans turn to sniffles, Hyungu knows he’s coming down. He searches for something to wipe his soiled face with and settles for the puffy jacket that had met the ground. It can be washed, he figures. 

“You did so well,” Hyungu assures, returning to pepper kisses along the tops of Giwook’s thighs and up his shirt to his tummy. “And judging by the sharp pain in my scalp you gave me, I’m guessing I did my job well too,” he jokes. 

Giwook lets out a breathy giggle with heavy-lidded eyes. “You did… you did great. Thank you,” Giwook says softly, still having trouble forming words. 

“Let’s get you out of this,” Hyungu says, untying the strap from Giwook’s wrists and letting it fall to the floor to be dealt with later. The boy’s arms fall limp at his sides. “And back into this.” He weasels Giwook into his clothes, doing most of the work by himself. But he doesn’t mind, he knows exactly how draining it can be to relinquish all control like this. 

“C’mon, let’s go back home.” Hyungu kneels before Giwook again, but this time he’s offering a piggyback ride. Giwook climbs on and they wobble as Hyungu stands up. He’s not particularly heavy, but Hyungu doesn’t have particularly strong legs either. 

Giwook buries his face in his favorite place, Hyungu’s neck. “I love you,” he says. 

Hyungu cranes to look at his sleepy boyfriend and can’t help but plant one last kiss to the crown of his head. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @mommyeong  
> thank u to camboy_hynjin for helping beta this mwah mwah <33


End file.
